youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog ( ) is an edgy black and red hedgehog created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He claims to be "the ultimate life form" and superior to Sonic despite being just as weak and vulnerable. Nobody in SEGA could make up their mind over whether Shadow is good or evil, so they just called him "neutral" so he can do whatever he wants when it benefits him, which actually makes him worse than Eggman. History Origin Shadow was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik (the father of Momma Robotnik and the grandfather of Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex) with the help of Black Doom of the Black Arms aboard the Space Colony Ark. The idea was to create a lifeform with an immune system so advanced, it could be used to cure Maria's Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome (which actually doesn't have to do with AIDS somehow), an autoimmune disease brought on by an alien disease inside a meteor, even though Gerald told G.U.N. Shadow would be an excellent weapon. Additionally, Gerald also told Shadow he was created to solve the energy crisis somehow. It's really unclear if Shadow has served any of these purposes. Gerald didn't want Shadow to be attracted to his granddaughter Maria, so he tried to make him gay. Unfortunately for Gerald, the person from which he tried to extract the gay gene was actually bisexual, and he didn't realize this until it was too late. One fateful day in 1955, the G.U.N. soldiers came aboard Space Colony Ark to shut down the Eclipse Cannon project (created to stop Black Doom upon the Black Comet's next arrival), but the artificial chaos (cybernetic clones of Chaos from Sonic Adventure XD Producer's Cut) turned on Gerald that same day. (It's still unknown why Gerald thought the artificial chaos would yield any benefit to humanity.) After the artificial chaos were all destroyed, G.U.N. attempted to destroy capture Shadow, but one of them accidentally shot Maria before declaring "I was just seeing if it works." In her last moments, Maria wanted Shadow to protect humanity at all costs before shooting him into space in an escape pod. Shadow was on the run from G.U.N. for five years, but he was eventually caught selling counterfeit tickets to a concert of some sort (Shadow had actually bought these tickets from a scalper, but that's beside the point). Eight days later, Shadow was placed in suspended animation just in case the military organization needed him for something. Sonic Adventure 2 About forty-five years later, Dr. Eggman broken into the base on Prison Island after having apparently remembered they had his grandfather's legacy. Upon releasing Shadow, Eggman mistook Shadow for Sonic, but Shadow promptly gave Eggman an oral report on why they didn't look that much alike considering other Mobian hedgehogs exist. Eggman then replied, "Oh, I guess he's blue, and you're black." Upon hearing this, the first SJW robot in history burst through the door and attempted to capture Shadow, but Shadow made short work of them. Shadow, under the impression that Maria wanted him to destroy humanity, soon robbed a bank of their chaos emerald, thus somehow accidentally framing Sonic. Soon enough, Eggman and Shadow met at the space colony Ark. Shadow explained that with all seven chaos emeralds, they could power the Eclipse Cannon, which had enough power to obliterate entire countries with one blast. Eggman eventually succeeded, but upon entering the final chaos emerald from Tails, he uncovered a secret message from Gerald. Gerald apparently went mad when Maria died and found a way to program Ark to smash into YouTube Poop World with enough energy to destroy nearly all intelligent life forms. Eggman says he'll just leave in his space ship and build Robotnikland later until Shadow adds, "...and where exactly do you plan to build it?" Eggman thinks about this for a minute and realizes this wasn't such a smart idea. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, an irrelevant girl named Rouge the Bat, and even Eggman team up to stop the annihilation of life. Amy then triggers a memory in Shadow that Maria did indeed want him to protect humanity. It was at that moment, Shadow realized he fucked up. Shadow rushes to Sonic & Knuckles and fights the Biolizard (some prototype for Project Shadow apparently), but immediately after Knuckles manages to get the chaos emeralds to stop using his Master Emerald, another prototype of Project Shadow emerges. He reveals that he was the one following Sonic and friends around the whole time and not Big the Cat (except for San Fransisco Zone, as that really was Big the Cat getting run over). This prototype has apparently remained secret from the government for centuries. He then gives some of his energy to the Biolizard and teleports it outside the space colony. This transforms it into the Finalhazard (which is basically just the Biolizard with the ability to summons energy blasts and pink lasers, no immune system, and the eclipse cannon shoved up its ass). Sonic and Shadow achieve their super forms and attempt to stop the Finalhazard from destroying (mostly) all life on YouTube Poop World. Once the battle ends, Super Sonic and Super Shadow use chaos control to teleport the space colony Ark back in orbit. Unfortunately, Shadow doesn't teleport alongside it and falls to his doom, making his final words to Maria as he joins her in death. Sonic Heroes As it turns out, Shadow didn't actually die. Eggman had E-123 Omega save Shadow. Eggman then placed Shadow in a pod, and he then left Omega to guard the pod in a mostly empty room with no benefit to any party for the next twenty years. About two months into this twenty year period, Rouge the Bat (apparently having had her memory erased by the Murican government, found this room while under the impression it was "Eggman's secret treasure." Omega opened fire on Rouge, and Shadow attempted to defeat Omega. Shadow stops them from fighting and gets them to help her find Eggman's actual collection of jewels. By the end of their adventure, Rouge finds an army of Shadow Androids on one of Eggman's air ships. It's then revealed Eggman was actually locked in a room of his own by Metal Sonic, who attempted to take over YouTube Poop World. Everyone teamed up to help Super Sonic defeat Neo Metal Sonic, and about six months afterward, Team Dark found themselves low on funds and thus decided to go their separate ways. Trivia *According to Sonic, he can unlock unlimited power with just one Chaos Emerald. *Gerald was inspired by the mural predicting the fight between Super Sonic and Robotnik's robot in space, hence why Shadow's quills point upwards. What? They can't all be jokes. *He has more fan girls than You will ever have. YouTube Poops YTP Shadow's Black Life Matters Shadow YTP GET OUT OF MY WAY! YTP FR - Shadow le Pervers YTP - SooS BooB 3 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:LGBT Category:Immortals Category:Mobians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Black Characters Category:Handsome Creatures Category:Power Level of ???? Category:Evil Category:Villain to Hero Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sonic Boom Category:Sonic X Category:Emo